Andy Green
Andy Green is one of the main protagonists of The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Andy was born & raised in United Emerald City's low income projects. For most of his life Andy was seen as an outcast since he was the only one, other than his Father, with super powers in the neighborhood. After his father passed away, Andy was determined to become the world's strongest super hero in order to make himself known while protecting the people of Super Central. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Andy is shown to be a lean and muscular african-american teen while wearing a green short sleeve shirt with the number 55 on it. His pants & shoes are also green, but exhibit different shades. His hair is dark brown while his eyes are light green. Official Design: Andy is shown to be a lean & muscular african-american teen while wearing an open green (different shades) jacket, revealing his muscular physique. His pants & shoes are also green (different shades.) His hair is dark brown while his eyes are light green. Season 2 Design: Andy now sports slightly long hair while also wearing a dark green closed short sleeved shirt. 'Personality' Andy is shown to be serious at times, but can be very friendly. Despite that Andy is also stubborn and is very persistant. Because of his rough life, Andy tends to shun people when they try to befriend him, but deep down he's just longing for a real friend and has a heart of gold. Andy is shown to be very caring towards his friends & passionate towards his goals. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Andy arrives to Santa Verde Academy. While heading to the assembly he meets Federico who later on becomes his roommate. During the Doomsday Test, Andy fails miserably and places 20th which is the bottom of the class. He has an encounter with the #1 ranked student Jay and vows to climb up the ranks eventually. Later at night Andy notices Chessly leaving campus to venture into the park, which convinces him to tag along since he can't sleep. After a conversation about life & Federico's sudden appearance Andy accidentally calls Chessly a loser. She slaps him & runs off, much to his dismay. Andy & Federico head off to stop her, but end up saving her from a gang of thugs. Andy goes after the boss since he has Chessly. The pair stop and face off against one another. Andy ends up on the ropes until he gets back up & uses a move known as Emerald Star Blast to take down the foe. Afterwards Andy apologizes to Chessly for what he said & wants to start over as friends, much to her surprise. The next day Andy defends Chessly, Federico & himself from Jay's ridicule by making it clear that he'll become the world's strongest super hero one day. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' Andy is paired up with Federico for actual/practice missions, much to his dismay. During their first practice mission, Andy gets distracted by Federico's comment about his muscular physique. As a result they get attacked by the sand monster & failed miserably. Andy tries to chat with a now guilty Federico & questions him as to why he called him attractive. This leads to him getting kissed by Federico & walking away feeling awkward. The next day during their 2nd attempt at the practice mission, Andy accidentally eggs Federico on possibly being gay & ends getting hit by him. As a result Andy angrilly fights Federico. Before things get serious, the sand monster knocks them out thus they failed the exam. Afterwards, they're banned from the classroom by Jen Hawkins until they get along. The next day Andy & Federico are sent into the virtual world for a practice mission, without prior knowledge, & get attacked by sand monsters. Andy ends up saving Federico after jumping into the water, but gets hit by him for almost killing him. Andy apologizes for that & wants Federico to be honest with him. This leads to Andy learning that Federico is bisexual. Federico also calls Andy his first friend, which makes him say the same thing as well. The pair reconcile & manage to defeat the sand monsters. Afterwards Andy & Federico believe they're ready to pass the practice mission, but get surprised by Jen & Headmaster Rivers who tell them that they just passed an alternate version of the test. Andy calls Federico his friend for life & vows to be there for him. '3. Enter The Master of Nature' Andy gets paired up with Chessly for Reynaldo's "ice breaker in the woods" exercise. Due to a rule of the exercise, Andy is shirtless the whole time, much to Chessly's dismay. Andy talks about his life in the projects of United Emerald City & how his Dad (Ashton) inspired him to achieve his goal. While Andy is in the water Andy opens about his potential feelings for Chessly, but gets interrupted when Chessly is kidnapped by the thugs from episode 1. He eventually saves her but gets attacked by surprise & gets knocked out. Chessly eventually saves Andy & the pair hide in a nearby cave. Andy learns that Chessly has never been kissed & volunteers to be her first kiss. The pair share a kiss & decide to get some sleep. The next day Andy admits, to himself, that Chessly is his anchor & keeps him calm in stressful situations. '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' Andy is paired up with Tachio for sparring practice in Basic Combat class. After a series of fails & being called weak by Tachio, Andy declares his dislike for him & forms a short lived rivalry in the process. Things soon change when Andy witnesses Tachio's fight with Jay & he decides to defend him. Andy calls off the rivalry with Tachio & wants to be friends with him, but he declines the offer. The next day Tachio apologizes to Andy for what went down between the two & aks for his assistance in rediscovering his purpose. Andy helps by seeking assistance from Reynaldo Johnson, who leads them to a special tree known as Great Terra. After Tachio's realization, he wants to be friends with Andy & no longer be lonely. Andy accepts Tachio's friendship & invites him to hang out with Chessly & Federico. '5. Andy Green's Very First Mission' '6. Wrath of Hypnotica' '7. Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed!' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry' '11. Isaac Takes A Stand' '12. Summer & Winter Collide' '13. The Tears of A Ninja' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '15. Rise of The Peacekeepers' '16. Long Lost Brother' '17. Secrets of A Revolution' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '21. Andy & Andre: The Final Collision' '23. From Ren Summers To Atari Strange' '24. Defending You Because I Care About You' '25. A Ninja's Last Resort: The Major Death Fist Collision' '26. Aftermath of The Revolution' '27. Tell Her That You Love Her' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' '29. The New Federico Montez' '30. Operation Amigo' 'Images' ' Andy Green Official Human Sprite.png|'Andy Green Official Sprite''' TEC TLAG Profile Pic -1 - Andy Green.jpg|Andy Green Character Profile Pic Andy Green Pic.jpg|Andy Green Bio Pic TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -28.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -25.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -22.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -21.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -20.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -18.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -16.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -14.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -12.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -11.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -4.jpg Andy Green Profile Pic.jpg|Andy Green Profile Pic Andy Green S1 Profile Pic.jpg TEC TLAG S2 Promo Pic - The Protagonists -2.jpg TEC TLAG S1 Thumbnail Updated -2.jpg Andy Green S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg TEC TLAG S2 Thumbnail Updated -4.jpg Young Andy Green S1 Profile Pic.jpg TEC Movie Profile - Andy Green.jpg ' 'Battles' '''1. Andy Vs. Boss Thug (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend)' 2. Andy Vs. Federico'' (Briefly during their 2nd attempt in the practice mission) (Amigos De Por Vida)' '''3. Andy Vs. Thugs (Briefly In Enter The Master of Nature)' 4. Andy Vs. Doctor Shadow (Wrath of Hypnotica) 5. Andy Vs. Federico (Second Time; Briefly in Wrath of Hypnotica) 6. Andy Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers (with Federico) Occasions 7. Andy Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers (With The Peacekeepers) Occasions 8. Andy (With The Peacekeepers) Vs. Andre Green 9. Andy Vs. Andre 1 (Episode 18) 10. Andy Vs. Andre 2 (Ep's 19-21) 11. Andy & Federico Vs. Atari Strange 'Relationships' #'Andy & Federico (Friendship/Roommate/Mission Partner)' #'Andy & Chessly (Friendship/One-Sided Crush)' #'Andy, Jay, & Duke (Rivals)' #'Andy & Tachio (Friendship/Rivals)' #'Andy & Andre (Brothers)' #'Andy & Decker (Friends/Acquaintances)' #'Andy & Hope (Friends/Girlfriend as of Ep.29)' #'Andy & Atari Strange (Enemies)' #'Andy & Isaac Winters (Teacher/Father Figure)' #'Andy & Anna (Friends/Acquaintances)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Andy's entire color scheme is based on his abilities & Creator Tellyzx's love for the color green.' *'The number 55 on Andy's shirt is also Tellyzx's favorite number.' *'''Andy's voice sounds like Absol from another Tellyzx show ''"The Andy X Challenge." *'Originally the show didn't have a main character during the writing process since Tellyzx was determined to focus on the students within the academy. He then realized that having a main character would work better rather than put focus on the students back and forth. Andy ended up being this main character.' *'Andy represents Tellyzx in many different ways. Both are african-american, love the color green, same name (except in real life it's Andrew not Andy) & the number 55 being his favorite number.' *'Despite naming the character Andy, Tellyzx despises that nickname since his name is Andrew & hates being given nicknames. This didn't stop him naming the main character Andy since it fit him really well.' *'Andy is a character out of Tellyzx's comic ''Team Ultimatum: The World's Strongest. The comic counterpart was also a main character, but wasn't african-american. He was a caucasian teen who was a techno-path.' *'As part of a running gag shown in episode 1, Andy constantly loses his shirt when using the "Burning Star Attack." Unlike Federico, Andy isn't a fan of being shirtless despite wearing an open jacket.' *'Andy's verbal tic is shown when he says "son" at the end of most of his sentences.' *'Tellyzx admits that Andy's voice is the hardest to keep up with when recording lines but still enjoys doing it.''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student Category:Males